


A Kellic Thanksiving

by Krose_16



Category: Kellic
Genre: Band, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holiday, Jealously, Love, M/M, Thanksgiving, piercetheviel, sleepingwithsirens, vic is a jealous fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic gets jealous over Kellin's ex during Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kellic Thanksiving

It was the morning of Thanksgiving and Kellin was busy running about the kitchen. His husband, Vic, and him were having the guys over for the big feast; and of course their parents. Copeland, their daughter of six months, sat in her highchair and threw her food onto the floor as she giggled about it.

Kellin sighed in frustration and checked the time on the stove, the green numbers showing the time of almost one-thirty. The guys would be at their place in an half hour to watch the football games and not all the food had been prepared yet.

"Vic was supposed to have all this shit done the night before." Kellin muttered as he put the three pies above the already cooking turkey in the oven; two pumpkin pies and one apple.

"What about me?" The voice of his husband made Kellin jump into the air, making the older man laugh at him. Kellin glared at him and ignored the question as he picked Copeland's cup of the floor and handed it back to her.

Vic raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding why he would be ignoring him when everything was fine early in the morning. He walked up to his raven haired lover and wrapped his tanned arms around his slender waist.

"Baby, did I do something?" He whispered into his ear. The question seemed to click something inside the younger male. He pulled roughly away from Vic's arms and turned to face him.

"You didn't do anything! That's the problem. You were supposed to bake the pies, make the stuffing, the casserole, and everything else yesterday so that all I had to do was cook the turkey and make the mashed potatoes and corn. Now, I have to do everything while you do nothing." He snapped.

Vic frowned at the remark that fell from his husband's lips. He had completely forgot to do all those things, having spent the day with Mike yesterday instead of cooking for Thanksgiving. As he opened his mouth to apologize to him, the front door opened and all the guys walked inside their home.

Copeland squealed when she saw her Uncle Mike, arms reaching above her head for him to pick her up. Kellin sighed in relief when Mike took his daughter from the kitchen, now not having to watch her and try to cook the food.

Justin, being the kind guy that he was, saw how stressed Kellin was and offered to help him; giving Kellin a one armed hug as he walked by. Kellin smiled in thanks and joined Justin in finishing the food, not taking notice of the jealous that was clear in his husbands eyes.

It was later on in the evening and Kellin was still glued to Justin's side, even choosing to sit beside him at the table when they all sat down to eat. Vic didn't like it. Not at one bit.

The two of them were always so close, Justin always there for Kellin when Vic couldn't be. His jealously only got worse when Justin sat beside Kellin on the couch and draped his arm over the back of couch, behind Kellin. It didn't help that Kellin seemed to snuggle into the body that was beside him; Justin.

Vic glanced down at his daughter, watching as she played with his fingers. A smile graced his lips as he watched her, her big round eyes staring ahead at the TV. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, whispering an 'I love you' into her hair. Vic may have his doubts about Kellin and Justin but he had no doubt that Copeland was his.

He went to stand up, going to place her in his spot. Copeland whined and wrapped her legs around his waist, not letting go of him. Vic chuckled and placed her on his hip, carrying her with him to the back porch. He played with her, heart swelling at her giggles, and watched the sun slowly fade away into the darkness.

Kellin walked up to him, both of them not saying anything for a moment. Finally, Kellin spoke up in a soft voice; already knowing what his husband was thinking.

"I'm not cheating on you." He looked over at Vic as he said the words, watching for a reaction. His husband turned to him with sad eyes, the doubt still sitting in his eyes.

"It's hard to believe that when you two act like you're still a couple." Kellin flinched at the mention of Justin and him dating.

"That was before we were together, Vic. I'm married to you. I love you. I had your baby," he pointed to Copeland, "and I won't ever be anyone elses."

With his free arm, Vic pulled Kellin into his side. He held him tightly and kissed his temple. Those were the words he needed to hear. The only words that mattered to him.

"I love you. I'm sorry for not being of much help." He mumbled into the skin of Kellin's neck.

"I love you, too. Happy Thanksgiving." Kellin kissed his hair before smirking as an idea came to him. "When the guys leave and Cope is asleep, I have a special dessert for you."

Vic's breathing hitched in his throat at that. He removed his face from Kellin's warm neck and looked at him with now lust filled eyes.

"You kick them out and I put her to sleep?" Kellin nodded, quickly agreeing.

When everyone was gone and their daughter asleep, Kellin showed Vic just how much he loved him and only him.


End file.
